Chastes pensées
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: OS écrit lors de la Yaoi Yuri Convention. Prompt imposé : "Erik et Charles dans 2 pièces différentes mais en pleine scène de sexe dans leur tête." Ca aurait dû être un PWP au début mais ... c'est resté relativement soft. CHERIK !


OS écrit lors de la Yaoi Yuri Convention en octobre 2012. (cela vous donne une idée de ma réactivité)

Elle figure parmi les fictions gagnantes du concours Speed Fic'. (pour une fois que je gagne quelque chose, j'ai bien le droit de me vanter)

Je l'ai remanié entre temps, la première version était à l'état brut.

En espérant de tout cœur que ça vous plaira.

[**Warning** : je n'ai pas de Bêta-reader, il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes.]

* * *

« Bien. Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour réfléchir aux exercices. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez des questions. »

Charles s'assit à son bureau après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur l'amphithéâtre. Bien. Il pourra profiter de ce temps libre pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires.

À peine eut il le temps de mettre à jour ses notes sur l'ouvrage "La Génétique se met au vert" du scientifique et chercheur Bruce Banner, qu'une sensation particulière naquit dans son esprit. Cela n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. C'était plus comme un murmure, un appel encore un peu distant. Et il savait parfaitement qui tentait de l'appeler.

_~ Charles._

Le professeur sourit en sentant son esprit se connecter avec celui de son mari. Ils avaient développé un lien si fort que la télépathie était devenue "à double sens". Étrange phénomène dont il cherche encore et toujours l'explication avec Hank. Erik avait bien une hypothèse sur le sujet, mais le télépathe refusait d'en parler. Non pas par une quelconque envie de censure, mais juste parce que son amant lui avait fait _délicatement_ remarquer que ça avait commencé peu de temps après leur première relation sexuelle. Et que, parler sexe, il peut gérer, mais décrire ses ébats sexuels dans un dossier de recherche, il a plus de mal.

_~ Erik, que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

_~ Qu'est ce que tu portes là, maintenant, tout de suite ?_

Ouh. Ca sent l'allemand en rut. Mauvais plan. Manœuvre d'évitement.

_~ Erik, sois un peu sérieux. Je suis en cours. Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de rejouer à ça ?_

_~ J'vais me gêner tiens._

_~ Erik, tu_

Charles ne put même pas achever sa pensée qu'une image de son homme en train de se masturber s'imposa à son esprit. Tellement brutalement qu'il sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise. Quelques élèves levèrent les yeux vers lui avant de replonger dans leurs devoirs. Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration et tenta, avec difficultés, de reprendre contenance malgré la description pornographique extrêmement précise que l'autre mutant s'amusait de lui envoyer.

Lehnsherr avait toujours été doué en travaux manuels.

~ _Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets ?_

_~ ERIK ! Je. Suis. En. Cours !_

_~ Charles. Je suis en érection. _

_~ Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas mon problème._

Un ricanement fit écho dans son esprit.

_~ Ça va le devenir._

Malgré les flots d'images et de sensations de l'allemand en train de se faire _plaisir_ (et bien comme il faut), le professeur reprit, non sans grande difficulté, son travail. Ignorant, comme il le pouvait, toutes ces sensations qu'il n'arrivait plus à identifier comme étant les siennes ou celles de son compagnon. À qui cette main experte qui lui prodiguait autant de plaisir, à qui ce pantalon trop serré à la ceinture définitivement fermée ? Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose... "Chapitre 5 : Influence des différents types de radiations sur la structure de l'ADN." Il fallait qu'il reste concentré.

_~ Tu ne me réponds plus ? Tu m'ignores?Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Tu sais bien que MOI je ne peux pas t'ignorer. Et encore moins tes adorables petites fesses. Elles me manquent. Je ne me lasserai jamais de les caresser. … Tu sens ? Tu sens mes mains qui glissent sur ton petit cul ? Tu aimes quand je te caresse là hein ? Tu aimes même quand j'y vais un peu plus fort._

La chose la plus dérangeante à propos d'Erik Lehnsherr, après le fait qu'il soit un pervers vicieux, était qu'il avait absolument raison lorsqu'il prétendait savoir ce que Charles aimait.

« Hmmouiih …

- Professeur ?

- … C'est rien, c'est rien. Continuez. »

_~ Erik, c'est la dernière sommation, arrêtes ça ou je_

_~ Hors de question. Pas avant d'avoir joui et de t'avoir fait jouir. _

_~ C'est plus important que ça, je pourrais perdre mon travail. _

_~ Tu es de mauvaise foi, tu pourrais leur faire oublier._

_~ Je n'aime pas faire ça, et tu le sais. _

_~ Je sais aussi ce que tu aimes …_

Maudit sois tu Magnéto. Maudit soit ton talent. Maudit soit ses sensations trop intenses.

Maudit soient ces mains … Ces mains qui se faufilent sous sa chemise et dans son pantalon. Cela ne pouvait être une illusion, tout ce qu'il ressentait était trop réel. Son corps réagissait comme s'il sentait, comme s'il reconnaissait, la peau de son amant. La puissance de la télépathie résidait dans le fait de pouvoir raviver chaque souvenir, de réveiller la mémoire du corps, de se l'approprier et de la rendre tellement réelle qu'il en oubliait … ses élèves en face de lui. Dear Lord. Il voulut prier pour que tout s'arrête avant qu'il en perde la tête, mais aucun dieu ne pouvait prétendre stopper Erik maintenant qu'il était lancé.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était de calmer sa respiration désordonnée et de ravaler ses gémissements pour ne pas alerter toute la population de l'amphithéâtre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la cruauté du mutant avec qui il partage son lit.

Charles sursauta lorsqu'il _ressentit_ le frottement du tissu de son pantalon qui glissait le long de ses jambes. Paniqué il regarda sous son bureau et constata, avec un soulagement relatif, qu'il était encore entièrement habillé. Pantalon fermé, ceinture bouclée.

La fraîcheur d'une légère brise sur ses jambes nues contrastait avec un souffle chaud et ardent contre sa nuque. Des mains caressèrent ses cuisses tandis qu'une langue s'aventurait sans complexe sur la peau tendre de son cou.

Un toussotement le ramena à la réalité.

Il ouvrit le yeux. Il était assis sur sa chaise de bureau en face de ses élèves. Désespérément habillé. Et désespérément seul.

~ _Tu as envie de plus ? Dis moi que tu veux plus. Dis le moi._

« Professeur ? Vous pouvez venir m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? »

~ _DIS LE MOI._

_« _OUUUIII ! »

Des dizaines de têtes se redressèrent soudainement. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec étonnement. L'amphithéâtre le regardait avec confusion. Tous incertains, se demandant s'ils avaient bien interprété la réponse de leur professeur. L'élève qui lui avait réclamé de l'aide paraissait plus terrorisé qu'autre chose, d'avoir provoqué tant de … passion chez son aîné.

Le souffle court, sidéré par son manque de contrôle, Charles jeta un œil à l'ensemble de la classe devant lui. Il se devait de reprendre contenance. Maintenant. Sans quoi … cela pourrait fortement déraper.

Il se racla discrètement la gorge, craignant que sa voix ne soit devenue trop rauque, comme lorsque Erik le chauffe un peu trop. Ce qui est totalement le cas, à cet instant précis.

« Hem … eh … J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Malgré ses jambes flageolantes, il s'avança jusqu'au pupitre de son élève, tandis que le reste de la promotion retournait à son travail.

« C'est juste que j'ai du mal à saisir l'énoncé.

- Je vais vous aider, c'est

~ _Tu m'oublies un peu trop facilement, Charlie. Ça ne me plaît pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu m'aies … dans la peau._

« C'est très simple, il faut que …. OH SEIGNEUR ! »

Il la sentait. Oh oui. Il la sentait si bien. Cette dureté si familière qui le pénétrait lentement. Comme si … comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Au beau milieu d'un amphithéâtre d'université. Non ! Comme s'il était chez lui, avec le corps parfait de son amant le plaquant avec fermeté contre le matelas de leur chambre conjugale. Ou contre le sofa de la bibliothèque. Ou contre le mur du corridor de l'entrée lorsqu'ils sont trop pressés. Ou dans la chambre de Moira, un des plus grands fantasmes d'Erik. Ou dans la Cadillac appartenant jadis à Brian Xavier et dans laquelle Charles ne cessait de répéter, au grand dam d'Erik : « Seigneur, si Père savait … Oh ! Si Père savait ! ».

Hélas, la réalité est toute autre. Et d'autant plus vicieuse, puisqu'il est en train de se faire télépathiquement abuser (ou pas, soyons honnêtes) sur le pupitre de l'un de ses élèves.

Élève littéralement terrifié par l'étrange et incompréhensible comportement de son professeur.

« Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Je ...Haann, oui oui … Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête ! C'est trop ! ARRÊTE !

- Mais je ne fais rien !

- Ahn … Non ne t'arrête pas ! BOUGE !

- Pardon ? Je dois faire quoi ?

- Bouge ! … Anh … Ouiii … ERIK !»

Et il s'effondra, ravagé par un orgasme imaginaire. Devant le regard tétanisé de son élève qui peinait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux (doux naïf).

* * *

À quelques lieux de là, dans le salon principal du manoir Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr se confrontait à une Raven vexée et colérique.

« Je me doute bien que le concept de la mode te dépasse totalement, mais tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de maturité !

- Mais … mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?!

- Si tu trouves ma nouvelle tenue ridicule, dis le ! Mais ne te fous pas de moi !

- Je ne me fous pas de toi, Raven !

- Mais alors … pourquoi tu ricanes depuis tout à l'heure ? »


End file.
